Embrace The Ending
by Mad Truffle
Summary: oc post: When the house is boarded up, a group of people face their fate for a fatal mistake, namely two lovers whoses fate takes a fatal leap. one shot please rr


Notice: I don't own the story, only my people.

This is what happens to a group of people (Mainly two in love) That ends in tragedy while they live for weeks in the boarded up house during the outbreak. Two lover's fate is played out, to die tragically.

We waited. We've been waiting. For what I'm not sure, but we've been locked down waiting in this house for a couple weeks or so now. My name is Nate. Nate Browly. I was here on a trip with my girlfriend Jessica Dawson, soon to be Jessica Browly, though not yet announced. This girl is my one and only, she always has been. We've been to hell and back together since we met in he 5th grade. But now, in this house, with these four other survivors, I think we went back to hell again.

She sat on the couch next to me while I sat and polished my Katana that I found in the basement of this abandon, boarded up barn house. It was nice, I used it to carve mine and Jessica's initials in a heart on the wall. It's a good way a good way to kill those fucking Zombies too. The others say that's not what they are, but I know my movies and video games, Dawn of the Dead, Night of the Living Dead, Resident Evil, I've seen these fuckers bit and eat away at the flesh of the other tourists. I know a zombie when I see one.

Hal, the nerd of this place, disagrees. I really could give a rat's ass, all I know is they're trying to kill me and that's all I need to know. He calls it the "Rage" Virus, transmitted through body fluids, like AIDS without the monkeys and hookers. All this time I'm thinking to myself about what were going to do when the food runs out, or what were going to do period, when Jess breaks into tears. I quickly put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She looked at me through her hair and tear stained eyes.

"You know exactly what's wrong, everything was fine, we were going to get married, and-and have kids and a life t-together a-and now we've been cut short…" She sniffled. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. "It's not fair, Nate." She managed through the tears.

"I know, I know…" Was all I could manage back.

"We were robbed of our future, of our fucking life, Nate, and for what?" I hugged her closely into my chest.

"Jess, It'll all be over soon, and when this is all over well go back home, well get married immediately and have a big nice wedding with you in your beautiful dress and we'll have as maaaany kids as you want." I said in a halfway whisper with my lips on her head.

"Promise?" She sniffled again.

"As soon as we get off the plane back home we'll book it." I reassured her. I wasn't sure how, but I wanted her to be happy, I always want her to be happy. She chuckled a little bit and lifted her head to meet my eyes. I held her by the hand and brought my free hand to meet her cheek.

This made her smile and look down instead of at me. She never looked at me and smiled, always looked away as if she was embarrassed. I moved my hand closer to run my fingers through her hair and pull her into a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Come on, lets go for dinner." She said tugging on my hand. I stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

…….

Dinner's were becoming more and more of the most disgusting canned foods your ever see. Hal hardly ever ate; he just sat there and fiddled with his notebook. He was always a scarce little fellow. He seemed particularly jumpy today. I'll have to take note of that.

Dinner was served, corned beef and some green shit. I lost my appetite quickly and gave what was left of it to Jess. The lady who cooked it, Carrie, was an older aged woman who had been here since we got here. Most likely owning the place. Her son, Brian, Built the barricade and sniping tower where no one went anymore. He also was the one who boarded up the place so dammed well.

Around this time I noticed Hal was unbelievably jumpy and kept looking toward the basement door. This put me on edge, but I calmly looked down before speaking to him.

"What's in the Basement, Hal?" I asked with a stern voice, not looking up from the table. He went silent and sweat bullets as I shot a glare at him. I never trusted this man to be honest with you. He had an unhealthy obsession with the virus. Like it drives him to live. I knew he wanted to study it close, but I was no where near prepared for his next move.

"Nate, what are you talking about?" Carrie asked confused as she looked back and forth between the two of us. I starred sternly at him before standing up with my blade and walking over to the cellar door.

"NO!" Hal yelled as he leapt from his seat to in front of the door to stop me. Standing in front of the door I herd a noise that sounded like gurgling and growling. He herd this and immediately looked at me in fear as I threw him to the side and threw open the door. I instantly regretted it.

He caught one of them and chained it to the wall. I don't know how, but he did. I don't have any fucking idea how he did it without me noticing, but he managed it. I looked back at him as he trembled.

"It was only for research, I swear!" Brian walked over and knocked Hal in the face.

'YOU FOOL!" He shouted with great anger. "You know that will attract more!" I didn't say a word as I quickly drew the blade from it's sheathe and struck the flesh eater on the side of the head with it, cutting straight through his skull. The first time I got to use it, but not the last. I was glad it was sharp enough to take out a chunk like that.

Brian wasted no time running to the ladder of his sniper tower, rifle in hand. I sheathed the sword and walked over to Jessica who was panicked. I gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead before climbing the ladder close behind Brian. He was stopped on the railing, his rifle clattered to the floor, when I reached the railing of the structure I understood why. Twenty to thirty un-deads were running toward us through the open field and breaking through the barricade with ease.

I jumped down the ladder to reach Jessica but as soon as I did a loud bang came to the front door, followed by loud growls and another few bangs.

"RUN!" I shouted as loud as I could to Carrie and Hal. I grabbed Jessica by the hand and led her by the hand to the safest place I could think of, the barn. We ran out of the back door through the fences that were being torn down by zombies that licked our heels. Hal had the door open when we got there and I threw Jessica in before slamming the door shut and lying back against it. I got a brief 30 seconds maybe before I herd the running footsteps, growls, snarls and gargles, followed by the bangs at the door. I herd a few gunshots from Brian for a while, picking off the fuckers that got to the door, then they stopped, they most likely got to him.

I felt a brief wave of sorrow flow over me for a second as I quickly mourned my suspected fallen comrade. Before long the banging started again. Hal and Carrie ran to the hay loft to get to higher ground as I pressed up against the door, holding them off. Jessica ran over and pressed up against the door as well. I tried to throw her back.

"No! Jessica, go with the others, NOW!" I yelled. I could feel a tear flow down my left eye as the door got harder and harder to hold. She was fully in tears.

"I'm not leaving you!" She shouted through tears. I reached over and threw her back to the ground with great force. She hit the ground with good force, and hurting her at all made me cry even harder.

"Please, for the love of God, Jess! Get the hell out of here!" I shouted back at her. Through my tear stained eyes I couldn't see very well, she stood up and just looked at me. Not leaving.

"Jessica! Please! I love you so so much, you can't die, you have to go on! Yu have your whole life ahead of you! Please, do it for me!" I yelled at her, this hurt me hard, I never yelled at her. The past years sped like a current through my mind. Our first meet, our first date, our first kiss, How shed sleep with her head in his lap and he'd stroke her hair; silently watching over her until shed fall asleep. It all came back to me in a heartbeat as I realized I was going to die, and if Jessica didn't leave, so was she, and my death will have been in vein…

Hal and Carrie had come back apparently, dragging her kicking and screaming up the ladder.

"No! Please! Nate! I can't leave him! No! you don't understand! Nate!" She continued yelling as they held her up in the loft.

"I've always loved you Jessica…" I said to her, not particularly loudly, but she heard it and stopped yelling and just sobbed.

"I-I love you too Nate, I a-always have…" She managed to choke out. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, things didn't work out as we planned, but at least I get to die the happiest man alive because of you Jessica…" I choked out. She began sobbing heavily.

"Please…" She uttered out softly. I stepped away from the door slowly and turned drawing the sword from it's sheathe. If I'm going down I'm going down swinging. How heroic, I thought to myself. They seemed to stand there for a second and looked at me with a pissed off stance, like I had just killed there family dog. I smiled and cocked the sword up on my shoulder. I looked up at Jessica one last time then ran at the three visible zombies, even though I knew there were more.

She screamed as they ran back at me. I threw the sword down straight through one of them, bringing them down in half, swinging straight across I got another in half. Then back up the middle of the third one. More came. I looked up at them and yelled at them.

"Get her the fuck out of here!" I shouted as I threw the sword in another direction. I herd them pull her away as she kept screaming like she was before, choking on her tears. This made me cry.

I took out as many as I could, but eventually the sword became dull and harder to cut through their flesh. I noticed about 19 bodies before the first bite came to my left arm, I turned and punched the zombies head backwards off of its spine. I guess I didn't know I could hit that hard. Again another bite as I plunged the sword into the zombies head and left it. I was soon overwhelmed and fell to my knees as I felt the virus taking effect.

"I love you, Jessica…" I uttered before I clipped into the oblivion and saw nothing but black as I finally let go.

….

Jessica kept pulling backwards as they drug her out the back door and to the car. Hal was first to yell back at her.

"He's gone! He made his choice so you could live! Now you should respect his wishes and live!" a cold hard slap came directly across his face.

"You bastard! This is your entire fault! If it weren't for you, he'd be with me now! In my arms…" She started to cry again as Carrie tried to get the car started. Hal just stood there for a while then got into the car behind Carrie. Carrie was getting frustrated with the failure of movement as Jessica fell to her knees. The memories came back to her too. The time he came to her house at night and put the roses on her windowsill, how nervous he was when he first asked her on a date, how romantic their first kiss was, it brought even more tears to her eyes.

Suddenly the back door to the barn opened up again. Jessica couldn't believe here eyes. There stood Nate, but not Nate anymore. She wept. From where she stood she could see the bodies off all the zombies he had killed. Carrie and Hal got the car started behind her and kept motioning for her to come in as Zombies swarmed the car slowly. They had no choice but to leave soon. Jessica couldn't help it, she slowly walked over to Nate, tears in her eyes as he did the same, snarling and bleeding from the mouth and left eye.

The eventually stood parallel to each other, Nate still growling, Jessica still in tears. Jessica held her hand out to him and he looked at her with an evil uncontrollable smile. The car behind her had sped off, but she no longer cared. She was back with him again, in a way. Looking deep into his eyes, she saw he was in pain. Pain of not being able to control his body any longer, pain of hurting her, and pain of not being able to be with her… A blood stained tear ran down his cheek. She put her hands around his body and spoke softly.

"…take me with you, my love…" She placed his head onto her neck as he bit down hard, feeding his lust for flesh with her skin. She winced in pain and was soon overwhelmed when she fell slowly into the same oblivion that was now her and Nate's fate.

….

Months and months later, a quarantine group entered the small barn barricaded well after the infected died of starvation. They ventured through past the car were the two had been ripped from the seats after the car sputtered out of gas, the tower where the teen was ripped in half, and finally they came upon a most peculiar sight in the basement.

Up against a wall leaned back sitting under a faded heart with the initials "N.B. + J.D." was an infected human sitting, with another infected with her head in his lap almost as if asleep comfortably. His hands still stuck eternally stroking her head to sleep, and looking down to make sure she got to sleep okay.

…

Welcome the way that we  
Embrace the ending

So tell me what you thought!


End file.
